Un jour il se souvint
by Sceptrum
Summary: Et si un jour Teague, tourmenté par sa future mort, pensa au passé ? Quels souvenirs remonteraient en lui ?


_Je me suis décidée à publier mon OS Jack/Teague. Je pense en faire plusieurs de ce type ( sous forme de souvenirs) que je publierai à la suite de celui-ci. _

_La critique, bonne ou mauvaise, aide à l'auteur à s'améliorer, donc n'hésiter pas ! _

**Disclaimers :** _L'univers Pirates des Caraïbes n'est -malheureusement- pas à moi mais à Disney._

**Un jour il se souvint **

_La baie des Naufragés_

Cette pièce était empreinte d'étrangeté, au centre trônait une immense table en bois massive sur laquelle était étalés des parchemins, cartes de navigations, portolans, cadavres de bouteilles, et autres petits bibelots poussiéreux. Tout autour de celle-ci étaient placés des chaises bancales et des fauteuils type royaux, le parquet était rayé et craquait dès qu'un pas était fait dessus. Elle semblait abandonnée mais une odeur d'humanité mélé à celle du renfermé flottait dans l'air.

Sur l'un des fauteuil était affalé un homme. Un pirate. Le capitaine Teague, un homme respectueux dans son domaine... Ses pieds étaient négligemment posés sur la table, plus précisément sur un gros livre au allure de grimoire de sorcier, sur la couverture on pouvait y lire « Codex ». Le code des pirates. Si Teague se permettait une telle familiarité envers ce code si précieux, c'était parce qu'il était le gardien, et personne n'avait à lui dire que d'ailleurs personne n'aurait osé. Pirate ne voulait pas dire fou, car il fallait être en quelque sorte fou pour s'opposer au grand capitaine Teague.

Ledit capitaine aimait cette pensée. Il avait un assez gros orgueil.

Mais ce n'était pas à ça que Teague songeait, celui-ci, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, était angoissé. Il commençait à se faire vieux, et avec le train de vie qu'il avait vécu ,il était certain que son heure allait bientôt arriver.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, et il n'en avait toujours pas peur, juste un tout petit peu.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à repenser à toutes ses années. Il en avait vécu des vies, il avait tout vu, tout fait, il avait survécu, et il allait bientôt mourir. Cette réflexion l'emmena à son fils, Jack Sparrow. Jack et son vœu de l'immortalité. Il avait encore rien compris celui-là. Parfois, son fils le désolait, il avait tenter de lui faire comprendre, l'autre jour après le conseil mais s'était parlé à un sourd. Teague soupira lourdement, car n'empêche, s'il avait trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence il n'en serait pas là, à ruminer comme un vieille branche, seul dans son coin. Tout en continuant le fil des ses pensées les plus noires, Teague retomba dans ses souvenirs.

C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, Jack ne devait pas avoir plus de 5ans. Sa mère venait de mourir d'une maladie inconnue, laissant la charge du jeune Sparrow Junior au plus agé Sparrow Sénior,à son grand désolement. Même s'il n'a jamais avoué qu'il était attaché à la mère du petit, il n'en pensait pas moins. Puis il ne savait pas comment on s'occupait de ces choses là, et surtout il n'en avait pas l'envie, ni le temps.

Teague était penché sur des cartes qu'il avait récemment trouver lors d'un pillage. Sa concentration était au maximum, les cartes étaient presque illisibles. Il allait bientôt réussir à déchiffrer une latitude quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

«- Pa', j'ai faim

Le capitaine soupira de mécontentement et répondit à la voix sans lever la tête

Va voir dans le buffet, doit surement y avoir un truc à te mettre sous la dent

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner et il se remit au travail.

Un certain temps passa quand d'un coup, un bruit violent se fit entendre dans toute la demeure, suivi d'un gémissement plaintif.

Jack ? Demanda le père

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit qu'un autre gémissement. Énervé d'être encore une fois interrompu dans son travail- et dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça- Teague se leva rapidement et parti voir quel cataclysme Jack avait ( encore) déclenché. Il le retrouva dans une drôle de position, impossible à décrire tellement elle était complexe. Autour de lui se trouvait également quelques pommes, des verres brisés et une boite ouverte d'où du riz c'était échappé. A la vue de cette scène, Sparrow sénior hésita entre rire ou pleure. Ce gamin était réellement son fils ?

-Misère de misère...

Le jeune Jack se redressa tant bien que mal, se frotta le bas du dos et leva la tête vers son paternel qui avait finalement décider de prendre un air moqueur, même si au fond il était plutôt désespéré. Sous la pression du regard, le petit se mit à pleurer, de honte sans doute. Teague, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, le regarda faire, les bras balants, jusqu'à que les pleurs redoublent . Et comme si une décharge électrique l'avait réveillé, il s'avança enfin vers son fils, s'agenouilla à son niveau, prit son visage en coupe et lui dit :

C'est pas grave Jackie, t'es juste un peu maladroit

Jackie renifla bruyamment et essuya ses larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues

Oui, mais j'ai toujours faim

Teague resta sur le coup bête, un gamin maladroit et affamé, voilà ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Il regarda aux alentours, attrapa une pomme qui était tombée et la tendit à Jack

Mange-moi déjà ça moustique !

Le petit gars ne se fit pas prier, et croqua sans aucune délicatesse dans la pomme. Le jus coula sur son menton, Teague leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et lui essuya la bouche avec une des manche de sa chemise. Si ses aïeux voyaient ça ...

Il laissa Jack finir sa pomme dans la cuisine et reparti se mettre au boulot sans oublier de prendre une bouteille de Rhum au passage, paraît-il que ça aide bien.

Paraît même qu'un autre bouteille ne fait pas de mal... Au final Teague finit affalé sur ces cartes, à moitié saoul quand petit Jack décida de réapparaître. Il venait surement de finir de vadrouiller dans le jardin, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son visage était, comme ses vêtements, plein de boue, dans ses cheveux pendaient quelques feuilles, ses ongles étaient noircis de terre, et une drôle d'odeur indéfinissable envahit la pièce. Sparrow Sénior regarde longuement son fils, hésita entre lui en coller une ou le chasser dehors, le petit, sentant le combat mental du père, eut la bonne-ou mauvaise- idée de déguerpir

- Jaaaaackiee, ou pars-tu comme ça ?

Pas de réponse.

Et c'est de très mauvais poil que le grand Capitaine Teague choisit de monter faire un gentil petit coucou à son rejeton adoré. Une fois les escaliers passés, non sans quelques petites difficultés mais rien n'est impossible pour le gardien du code, il déboula comme un débridé dans la chambre de son fils. Scrutant la pièce de son regard noir, il vit une paire de pied dépassée du lit. Il s'en approcha à grand pas et tira sans aucun effort les-dits pieds, faisant apparaître le pauvre Jack, toujours aussi sale ,qui tentant maladroitement de se dégager de l'emprise de son père. Celui-ci le choppa fermement et le jeta sur ses épaules, tel un vieux sac à patate, direction la salle d'eaux. Arrivé à destination, Teague ,dont la vision était presque redevenu correcte, glissa son fils, qui après s'être pris une bonne baffle ne gigotait plus, dans une sorte de gros tonneau en bois où une eau, certainement froide, stagnait depuis un temps inconnu.

Le cri de Jack retentit dans toute la demeure, il y avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur la température de l'eau ...

Un heure plus tard et une salle d'eaux inondée, Jack ,enroulé dans un drôle de morceau de tissu, tremblait de la tête au pied tout en claquant des dents à un rythme effréné. Il avait surement passé la plus longue heure de sa courte vie. Il en avait bu des tasses, son père n' y était pas allée de main morte !

A côté de Jackie était justement assis le paternel, qui semblait bien épuisé. Celui-ci jeta de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à son fils. Quelle mauviette, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Teague jeta également un regard circulaire à la salle et soupira de plus belle. De l'eau se mêlait à la boue formant un mélange tantôt homogène, tantôt hétérogène, les vêtements de Jack étaient éparpillés un peu de partout, trempés eux-aussi et des affaires s'était retrouvé également à terre durant la bataille.

Il était clair que Teague n'avait pas la fibre paternel. Cette pensée fut interrompue par le gamin, qui malgré ses tremblements réussit à aligner 3 mots, point étranger à Teague,

- Pa, j'ai faim

Sparrow Sénior regarda son rejeton. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jackie serait mort sur le champs.

- Un peu de jeûn ne te ferait pas de mal, dégage de là, et si je te revois dans les parages, je t'assures que tu t'en souviendras très longtemps.

Jackie ne se fit pas prier, et disparu de la salle, toujours sur le regard agacé de son père. Teague se frotta longuement les yeux, soupira bruyamment et conclua qu'il était grand temps d'engager une nourrice.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vieux Teague, s'il avait su à cette époque que sa mauviette de fils allait devenir l'un des plus grands pirates- après lui bien sûr- que les mers aient connues, il aurait surement moins déprimé sur son sort à cette époque


End file.
